Berry Sweet Candy
by Nightmare Mist
Summary: On his way back from groceries, Ichigo runs into a couple of familiar faces. Out of kindness, he takes them in. But was that the right choice? What will he do when he finds out the truth of their appearance? Sorry suck at summaries. Hopefully the story is better!
1. Chapter 1

Chp 1

**Night: Hey guys! so this is my first fanfic, so try not to be too harsh on me m'kay? My friend Farscape13 helped me write this too! = 3 =**

**Grimm: What ever, can we get ont-**

**Night: ON WITH THE STORY! *dodges bolder***

**Grimm: Let me finish woman!**

**Ulqui: ... Night-sama does not own bleach...**

**Night: This contains YAOI (boy x boy). So if ya don't like it, I suggest you make best buds with the back arrow in the corner. ^ w ^ Rated M for later reasons...**

* * *

Ichigo strolled down the street. It was almost night time.

'Why couldn't that bastard go and get his own damn stuff, good for nothing dad.' He thought to himself. Suddenly he could feel faint, but familiar spiritual pressures coming from the small ally-way up ahead. Dashing forward, he found himself awe struck when he saw and remembered the figure looming over him,

"Gr- Grimm?! " Ichigo stuttered as he stared at the piercing blue eyes,

"Hmm, so it was yer spiritual pressure that I felt. Lucky us huh Ulquiorra,"

Just as if on cue, a pail white figure emerged from above.

"Yes, I guess we are quite lucky that he found us,"

Ichigo stared in shock, "Wh- what the hell are you guys doing here! You two are both dead. I killed both of you. Crap, I knew the tea hat in clogs gave me had drugs in it. It tasted like Orihime made it."

Ichigo started backing up from the two figures walking over to him,

"Well, unfortunately, we're both here," Grimmjow muttered,

"We are also unsure of how this is possible, but we would greatly appreciate it if you could let us stay with you until we find out what has happened," Ulquiorra sauntered toward the, slightly, freaked out Ichigo.

"So you're saying that you two want to stay with me?"

"That is, what I said." Ulquiorra was now standing in front of Ichigo.

Ichigo took a deep breath and sighed, "Fine, but no causing trouble ok,"

"Of course not," Ulquiorra said sounding, slightly saddened and heartbroken.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to the giant blue pussycat over there,"

Grimmjow growled at the name, but merely sulked, clenched his teeth and followed the orangett back to his house to drop off the nearly forgotten grocery. After dropping them off, they all made their way to Kisuke's candy store.

"YO! Hat'n clogs! Wake your lazy ass up! You got some explaining to do!" Ichigo screamed as they entered the dark store. A few more minutes passed then a figure appeared. They had a fan held close to their face, and a green and white stripped hat was thrown on their head,

"Ahhh, Kurosaki-kun. You do realize that it is almost twelve?" Kisuke sighed, scratching at the stubble on his chin.

"Yes I do, but do _you_ realize that the espadas have come back_ alive_, such as these two?" Ichigo side stepped and gestured at said espadas.

"Oh? It seems you found out about them already. Ok Kurosaki-kun, I'll tell you why they're here."

Everyone gathered around a small circular table, and Kisuke started to explain,

"You see, the soul society found the remains of spiritual pressure of some of the espadas and they somehow managed to contain the spiritual pressure and transfer it back into their body with the additional help of everyone in all the soul society."

"Just like they did with me right?"

"Precisely, they extracted their own spiritual pressure and were able to bring them back to life,"

"So why did we end up 'ere and not in the soul society?" Grimmjow pondered,

"That I do not know. My possible guess is that you two are here for a reason,"

"A reason? What possible reason could there be for us to be in the world of the living?" Ulquiorra said showing a hit of annoyance in his voice,

"Like I said, I do not know why or what the reason you are here. You two will have to find that out on your own." With that their conversation ended.

"Come on, let's hurry back up to my place. Can't have you two wondering around" The two espadas reluctantly followed the orangett back to his apartment.

* * *

**Night: Sooo, how do you think it went so far? Pwease leave a ****comment on what you think. I'll give you this strawberry if you do. = 3 = {Magical strawberries to who can guess where that came from.}**

**Grimm: I think this story is stupid! Why does Ulquiorra have to be here! Ichigo. Is. MINE! *stares Night down***

**Ichigo: Hey kitty-cat, Who you calling yours! I am, NOT, owned by anyone!**

**Ulqui:... It's not our choices who gets who, it is up to the readers...**

**Night: Thx again fer reading! * Runs away scream-laughing* Hahahahahaha!111!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. Errr, more like the few people that do read this story huh? Anyways, if you did read the first chapter, thank you soooo much! XD I know this is a bad way to start out by not updating and all, but you can blame my idiotic teachers for giving us home work on the first week of school, not to mention that they always save the pile of crap for the weekends. I also had to go to my parents wedding. They've been dating for a few years, and I'm really happy to see them together finally. Also, you might see some other stories coming out soon due to the request of some friends, but that doesn't mean I've stopped writing for this fanfic, yet. But really it does help if you review and tell me what you think, cuz I'm still waiting for the pairing ideas, and am kinda self conscious of how the story ended up. ^ ~ ^ Anyways, don't give up on me just yet!

Your slightly lazy,

Nightmare Mist


End file.
